Kakak Akashi dan TK Teikō
by Erunacchi
Summary: Akashi mau sekolah, kata Okaa-sama agar ia mandiri. Disana juga ada Tetsuya dan teman-teman, tapi kalau tidak ada Onee-chan, Akashi dilema. Beruntung, Onee-chan mau menjadi sensei. Tapi, kok nyesek liat Onee-chan dan teman-teman ? Akashi cemburu. [Chapter 2: Mayuzumi-sensei—yang lolicon—dan Akashi-sensei.] ― drabble
1. Chapter 1

Akashi lengket. Dimanapun berada, ia akan selalu ikut tergeret. Karena itu maunya. Kakak Akashi baik, selalu pengertian pada Adiknya yang paling imut, melebihi marmut. Seperti saat ini, Kakak Akashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari dunia entertainment sehingga, dengan membawa Akashi yang sudah memasuki usia empat tahun, ia menuju ruang produser untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Permisi,"

"Masuklah,"

Pintu digeser, Paman yang terlihat pedo—dimata Akashi—memilin kumisnya sambil melihat kearah laptopnya. Senyumnya mesum. Akashi langsung mempererat gendongannya dengan memeluk Kakaknya—takut nanti oppai Kakaknya diapa - apain. Kakak Akashi menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Si kumis pedo—panggilan dari Akashi—mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil, kemudian membaca surat itu.

"Jadi, itu keputusanmu ?"

"Ya, begitulah Pak Produser..."

Singkat, tapi cukup jelas untuk dimengerti.

"Tapi Akashi-san..." Ada jeda yang cukup lama, "er... maaf? kau ketularan sifat Ayahmu?"

Kakak Akashi mengernyit heran, Pak Produser dengan perlahan membalik surat pengunduran diri. Kakak membaca dengan teliti.

"...dan, setauku tulisanmu itu bagus dan rapi... maaf lagi, Akashi-san? Ini seperti ceker Ayam."

Gunting melayang, Pak Produser pingsan.

"Sei-chan, kau yang melakukannya ?"

"Ya,"

Pantas saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning; Typo bertebaran, OOC, Chibi! AU, Reader/OC as Kakak Akashi berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ke dua (niatku sih X3 #dibuang), OC bertebaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Ada Onee-chan, Ada Tetsuya.**_

Akashi Seijūrō membuat kedua orang tuanya ribut dan kesusahan, dipagi hari. Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama terpaksa bangun demi anak laki-laki tercinta mereka—biasanya jam segini mereka masih tidur. Otou-sama sibuk menyiapkan buku apa yang akan Akashi bawa sedangkan Okaa-sama sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sehari - hari. Kakak ? Sebenarnya Akashi masih ingin mengeloni Kakaknya, namun karena hari ini ia harus pergi sekolah, Akashi meminta Kakak untuk memandikannya. Modus.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Akashi Seijūrō akan pergi ke TK, Otou-sama sih lebih suka ia homeschooling. Akan tetapi karena keberadaan Okaa-sama yang ingin anaknya berbaur dengan sosial, terpaksa Otou-sama iya - iya aja... daripada diceraiin dengan alasan 'mendingan-incestan-sama-Kakak' nggak elit 'kan ?—oh rupanya ini yang membuat Akashi junior cinta pada Kakak, genetika dari ibu rupanya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk Akashi kecil, Okaa-sama melirik kearah jam tangan. Ah, waktunya Akashi kecil kesekolah.

Okaa-sama pergi ke kamar Kakak, mengetuknya pelan. Terdengar Akashi merengek.

"Onee-chan.. Aku nggak mau sekolah. Nanti burungku gimana ?"

"Tidak apa Sei.. Onee-chan dan Okaa-sama akan menjaganya,"

"Tetep nggak mau."

Akashi kecil tau kok, kalau sekolahnya menetapkan sistem pesantren, karantina—maksudnya nginep selama sekolah gitulah—yang akan membuatnya tak bisa ketemu Kakak. Tapi, disana ia bisa bertemu Tetsuya. Akashi dilema. Gimana dong ?

Okaa-sama membuka pintu, senyum lembut terpatri diwajahnya. Ia mengelus kepala Akashi dengan lembut.

"Sei, bisa tinggalkan Ibu dan Onee-chan." Sei penurut, karena kata Kakak ia imut. Kalau Okaa-sama dan Kakak yang meminta, ia menurut. Kalau Otou-sama ? Ya sudi amat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama. Akhirnya Akashi kecil mau sekolah, dengan syarat... Onee-chan harus jadi Sensei, biar Sei bisa deket sama Onee-chan.

Otou-sama awalnya merasa terasingkan saat mengantar perpisahan mereka. Yah, siapa suruh dia sok mau baca dokumen dikantor—tapi biar dicap jadi Otou-sama yang keren, akhirnya ia menyingkirkan si supir dan mengantar Akashi.

Aura Akashi kelam, aura Kakak Akashi ceria. Tetsuya yang melihat mereka turun dari mobil keluarga Akashi yang langkanya nggak bisa dicari dimana-mana—cuma satu di dunia—pun mendekati mereka. Akashi berbunga-bunga, siap memeluk Tetsuya, dalam angan-angan.

"Akashi-kun ?" Suara imutnya yang jernih membuat Akashi melayang, "ini Onee-chanmu ?" Akashi mengangguk.

Ia keturunan Akashi, meskipun orang lain susah melihat Tetsuya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, tapi kalau perkara itu sih mudah untuk Kakak Akashi selesaikan.

Tetsuya membungkuk. "Salam kenal Onee-chan," mereka berdua kemudian bertatapan, Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang nggak beres.

"Tetsuya shota, imutnya~" pipi Tetsuya dicubit, dan diciumi. Wajah si biru muda masih tenang.

JLEB. _Nee-chan tidak pernah bilang aku shota._ Tapi Akashi iri.

"Terimakasih, Onee-chan juga cantik sekali."

JLEB. _Tetsuya tak pernah memujiku. _Akashi kaku.

Dan jadi butiran debu.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya masuk kelas bunga Matahari. Onee-chan dan er—kalau tidak salah Chihiro-sensei ? mengajar dikelas bunga Matahari. Lalu sepupunya yang kelewat cantik—soalnya dia laki-laki, tidak mungkin Akashi mengakui dengan kata 'cantik'—juga berada dikelas Matahari. Tapi, kenapa ia ditempatkan dikelas bunga Mawar ?

Apa salahnya ?

Akashi mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dengan batu. Kalau memakai tangan takut nanti sakit, terus memerah.

"Masuk," setelah mendengar sahutan itu, Akashi mengambil sapu yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi, kemudian menyundulkannya pada gagang pintu.

Cklek.

Yes, terbuka.

Nijimura mengernyit saat melihat pintu terbuka, tapi tidak ada orang. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas—barang kali yang membuka adalah hantu, dan ke bawah. Bukan, tepatnya didepan meja—kursi yang sudah diduduki bocah berambut merah.

Ia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega, untung bukan hantu.

"Pak Kepala Cekolah Chūzō." Akashi memanggil. Masih cadel rupanya, tapi cara bicaranya itu lho, seperti Otou-samanya yang sekarang sedang bersin-bersin. "Kenapa Cei ditempat, 'kan di kelas bunga Mawal, Pak ?"

Sang kepala sekolah berpikir. "Kata Reo-sensei agar kamu pandai sih ?"

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Pandai apa ?"

"Merayu,"

Bocah itu langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia mengambil penggaris besi yang tersedia pada kotak peralatan Nijimura.

"Kalau cala melayu cih Cei udah tau." Ia tersenyum sombong. "Tapi yang Cei nggak mau tau, apapun yang teljadi, buat Cei duduk dikelas bunga Matahali!"

Pagi-pagi Nijimura sudah ditodong, dengan seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang hanya menggunakan penggaris besi sebagai senjatanya.

Namun tetap saja, nyalinya menciut, ia takut.

"Baiklah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning; Typo bertebaran, OOC, Chibi! AU, Reader/OC as Kakak Akashi berdasarkan sudut pandang orang ke dua (niatku sih X3 #dibuang), OC bertebaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 : Mayuzumi-sensei**_—_**yang lolicon**_—_**dan Akashi-sensei.**_

Hari pertama Onee-san mengajar dan hari pertamanya belajar di TK. Akashi sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikan apa yang akan terjadi. Sebagai jaga-jaga bila akan ada yang nyolot padanya, Akashi sudah menyiapkan penggaris besi hasil pemberian Pak Kepala Sekolah. Meskipun benda itu tampak biasa saja, terlalu biasa karena Akashi ingin benda itu terlihat normal untuk impresi pertama—hanya sebuah penggaris yang digunakan untuk membuat gambar rumah rapi.

"Sei, kenapa disitu ? Ayo masuk," kakaknya datang dengan seorang laki-laki—sepertinya ia adalah partner kakaknya untuk membimbing kelas bunga Matahari. Ia menyimpan kembali alat gambarnya kedalam tas. "Tunggu," bergerak protektif, Akashi langsung memberi jarak lebih luas lagi dengan berdiri dan berjalan diantara mereka.

"Mayuzumi-sensei, katanya adikmu sekolah di TK ini juga ya?" Pria disebalah Kakak Akashi mengangguk. Sebuah tanda tanya bertengger dikepala Akashi.

_Siapa ?_

Namun pertanyaan Akashi tidak terjawab karena Kakak Akashi sepertinya tidak punya insiatif untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Ketika Akashi, Kakaknya dan Mayuzumi-sensei memasuki kelas bunga matahari, pemandangan horror akan anak-anak yang berebutan bangku, bergosip, dan melempar 'entah-apa-itu' tersajikan. Akashi mendengus, kalau begini caranya... pasti, ya pasti... perhatian Kakaknya akan teralihkan.

"Anak-anak ?"

Sunyi, sepi, suara si rambut janda makan keripik mendominasi. Semua mata murid dikelas itu menatap kakak Akashi, secara intens. Sang adik ? Sedang mendekati Kuroko yang tengah dibully bersama Kise—sepupunya.

"Sensei ?" Gadis perempuan beramput pink menarik rok-nya dengan lembut, Kakak Akashi berjongkok. "Ya ?"

"D, dia—" ia menunjuk orang yang sekarang menjadi korban pembullyan Akashi, Kakak Akashi menahan napas. "—membully Kuroko-kun."

Mayuzumi sabar, namun ekspresinya terlalu seram ketika senyuman ia tebar. Kakak Akashi mundur minggir beberapa langkah menjauhi, kata 'bahaya' melekat dipikirannya.

Para murid masih setia terdiam, mereka was-was karena Mayuzumi sudah mengeluarkan aura kelam ala ibu mereka pagi tadi karena tidak mau ditinggal (namun mereka masih sayang, pada nyawa, video game, jatah uang jajan dan lain-lain. Jadi ya, menurut saja). Anak berkulit tan mencuri kesempatan dengan menarik kursi bahan perebutannya dari sang rival yang berambut merah—setengah hitam.

"Boleh aku yang mengatur semuanya ?"

Mereka mengangguk—sok—antusias, tak menyadari ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan malah ketakutan. Semua murid—tak terkecuali—langsung berlari dan berdiri dibelakang kakak Akashi.

Hening. Lagi-lagi suasana hening. Sampai suara Kuroko yang menyeruput milkshake-nya terdengar. Anak berambut perak—Haizaki—yang paling berandalan dan macho pun maju, layaknya pahlawan keren.

"..." Mayuzumi dan Haizaki saling bertatapan.

"Apa ?" Yang lebih tua bertanya dahulu.

"...A—" Haizaki tampak berfikir, menimang kosa kata yang tepat. "A—SENSEI INGIN MEMPERKOSA KAMI,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mayuzumi merasa turun derajat. Iya, ia suka anak kecil. Mayuzumi ngaku.

Tapi—

"Aku bukan pedophile bodoh!" Haizaki disentil jidatnya. "Aku hanya mencintai gadis loli yang ada dimanga."

Iya 'kan ? Yang Mayuzumi sukai itu memang _seorang anak kecil._

Mendengar perkataan Mayuzumi, kakak Akashi tersenyum—sangat menakutkan, lebih menakutkan dari ibu mereka. "Aku tau," ia menjentikkan tangannya. "Ternyata kesimpulanku tidak salah," kemudian ada background kelam penuh hawa iblis dibelakangnya.

"Mayuzumi-sensei memang seorang _lolicon_,"

Akashi langsung mundur ketika mendengar cekikikan setan Onee-san-nya, pasti nanti malam ia akan mimpi buruk. Pasti.


End file.
